


Us

by Sora_to_Yume (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cute, Fluffy, M/M, Sadstuck, dave's uncool feelings, dave/john - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-01-25
Updated: 2012-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-30 02:51:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/326953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Sora_to_Yume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once I thought it would be just you and I forever.<br/>Now I have my doubts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Us

It was just you and me.  
And I thought it was always supposed to be like that.  
But then, they came.  
Two girls became our friends, and you were so happy to make new friends I didn’t dare to complain. I was happy that you still talked to me as often as formerly.  
Then, the four of us started to play a game. In this game, we met more people –if I can say aliens are people, but you’d still call them friends- and our everyday talk was left aside. We got so busy; the ticking clock was always hurrying us to move faster and faster and faster. Sometimes I’d spend days without talking to you, and even when we did talk, it was just to ask things about the game for each other. I missed the old days.  
Now we are here, everyone’s together, and you’re giving everyone the same amount of attention so no one will complain. I’m standing on the corner, looking at you and letting my mind remember the time when it was just you and me.  
Back the time when I thought that was the way it was always supposed to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes I like to write just what I'm feeling after certain events but most of my texts are a bit confusing and make no sense to those who read...  
> I hope I made this one's clear enough.
> 
> P.S.: I'm not sure if I should do John's pov of this?


End file.
